Why is Santa Claus kissing my mom?
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Kaoru wants Kenji to believe in Santa, so she makes Battousai dress up as the man in red, instead it leads to the two kissing under a mistletoe...BxK::one shot::


**Why is Santa Claus kissing my mom?**

Fhb

PG.13

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nubuiro and Sony Comics Inc. holds full right to Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters.

Syn: Kaoru wants Kenji to believe in Santa, what better way to make him believe than making Battousai dress up in the goofy outfit, apparently Santa-Battousai and Kaoru are standing under a mistletoe--u know what that means?--Ho-ho-ho--a merry kissup…

Battousai and Kenji amber eyes

--

--

--

**This fanfiction contains no sexual material. It contains a percentage of waff and romance, but no sexual activity or implication of it is recorded.**

--

--

--

Once upon a time, there lived a husband and a wife…and a little boy, whom was quite enthusiastic to see Santa--. The three merry lived together in the warmth and peace of their small remote cabin…which was softly nestled into the forests which was topped in snow.

"Is he here yet?" asked Kenji gingerly who was jumping on his bed for the past three minutes looking out the window for the man in red, other known as Santa Claus. Kaoru giggled seeing her son celebrating his first Christmas with them. She scoped the small bundle of joy in her hands and gathered him in her embrace…

Like any young and appreciative mother she looked into his eyes and whispered to him.

"Kenji-chan, Santa won't come if you're waking baby…" she touched his nose which made him slightly giggle, yet curiosity tended to be a huge part of little children---and of course there's the questions that keep you running up a wall…

"Why…doesn't Santa want me to see him?" asked the little boy most innocently, his amber eyes burning incredibly bright.

"It's not that sweetheart, it's just---well, he needs--privacy--, what's a surprise if you see it, hmm?" she kissed his cheek and he understood her.

"Alright mommy…kenni go sleep--kenni get a kissie from mommy?" he pouted his cheeks…

"Sure thing sweetie" with that she leaned forward tucked him in then gently kissed him on the head.

"I love you…" she whispered

"Kenni loves you to" he smiled sweetly.

"Nighty-nite, don't let the bed-bugs bite" she silently spoke and with that she took off his lamp and placed on his night-light…

Kaoru walked to his door and turned back just one last time to see him. 'Keep him safe kami'…and with that she silently shut the door.

Walking down the dark hall for a few minutes she became familiarized with loneliness. She then felt arms around her, she screamed a bit, but then she heard his voice.

"Himura Kaoru…you don't even feel your husband's ki yet?" sarcastically spoke her daring husband, Battousai.

"You have a way of getting it across" she snuggled into his embrace…

"Oh---do I?" he kissed her cheek.

"Yes you do…" she humed to herself…

"I see, well then" he picked her up in bridal style which got her prepped up.

"Himura Kenshin, put me down---I have to wrap presents" she struggled in his embrace…

"Why in such a hurry---the night's not running away, maybe we could get dirty…hmm?" he flashed a dynamic shade of amber which struck her body into a total melt-down.

Kenshin carried her to his room and threw her on the bed. He began to undo his shirt which made Kaoru blush…

She turned to the direction of the clock and watched the time: 7:15pm…

There was plenty time her bad side encouraged…

Kenshin crawled to her and made her look into his eyes there puddles of…uncertainty… troubles… negligence… so many things cascaded in those pools of blue…

He placed his palm on her face and looked into her eyes, lying to the side of her, he gathered her in his embrace…

"What's the matter baby?" he asked worriedly…

She sadden a bit and then pressed her lips into thin seams. She shook her head and whispered 'nothing'.

Kenshin caressed his thumb against her smooth cheek salvaging how truly beautiful she was. No woman was more beautiful, modest and sweet than her. She was a rare woman, a rare lover…and he was honored to have her. Yet with this intricate balance of her good nature, came an inner sadness he often try to pry into. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her, so he always stuck close with her…just in case.

"Please koishii…" he whispered pleadingly…

"…Anata…it's Kenji" she spoke slowly, then slowly placed a hand on his cheek.

"What about Kenji?" he propped himself on his hand and looked worriedly into her face…

"Maa, maa, it's nothing bad so don't get yourself so worked up…" she pulled him to her. He placed his head over her chest and listened to her. He heard her heart which thumped serenades of love.

"Well…you see…he believes in Santa…" she started…

"Is that a bad thing?" he wondered…

"No-no--it's just, I dunno---maybe if he wakes up in the night, he'd like to see him…I guess" she explained…

"Baby…kids are not suppose to see him…" Kenshin urged…

"I know--but I want to preserve him Kenshin, I wanna give him something believe in. To look forward to next year. Something which could be precious to him, and only him…" she trailed off into a shallow whisper…

Kenshin closed his eyes and whispered: "what are you gonna do?"

"Well--I was thinking maybe…you could pretend to Santa Claus? Heh-heh" she giggled unsurely…

"WHAT?" he shouted making some of the snow on their house slid off.

"Shhh---well it's not a bad idea you know" aggravation in her voice…

"Yes, it is a very bad idea…" he inclined…

Kaoru leaned him off and got up, "why won't you do it?" she shouted

"Because it's stupid" he confessed his eyes flashing at her…

"You never do anything for me" she broke, folding her arms and turning from him, tears falling from her pretty eyes…

Kenshin clenched his hands and swore to himself. Drawing a deep sigh he carefully walked to her. Embracing her from behind he whispered his apologies…

"Baby…" he started…

"Go away…" her voice croaking…

"No baby" he turned her around and she turned her face to the floor…

"Look at me…" he spoke…she didn't comply…

"Look at me Himura Kaoru" he sharpened his voice.

She did, and bit her lips from crying. He touched her lips and whispered he was sorry.

Embracing him, he complied.

"So that means you'll do it?" she asked giddily, "oh thanks Kenshin you're the greatest husband" she kissed his cheek and went straight to her cupboard…

Kenshin stood amazed, 'I didn't even say yes not to mention I'm your only husband…'

Kenshin placed back on his shirt and sat on the bed. he was not naked--only bare chest-lalala

"What you doing baby?" asked Kenshin seeing things flying out her cupboard…

"Looking…" she spoke

"For?" he wondered

"Ah ha--found it. Okay---how do you like it?" she took out the red outfit…

Kenshin couldn't believe it…a Santa Claus outfit and look-- the shopping tag was still on, saying 20 off.

"You had time to plan this didn't you?" asked he in disbelief…

"Oh yeah…" she grinned evilly.

"So that means you knew I was gonna give in, didn't you?" he questioned

"Yup--besides, thanks to our son, he thought me how to produce fake tears and get anything I want, isn't he great?" she giggled

Kenshin twitched and fumed with folded hands.

Kaoru went forward and kissed him on the lips, "hurry and get dress, I'll meet you downstairs…cheerio" she teased and with that she was out the room…

'My son is rubbing off on my wife…what an evil Himura-family' thought Kenshin.

--

--

--

"Kaoru" called Kenshin…

"Kaoru where are you?" called Kenshin again…

"Here I am…" spoke Kaoru who entered the room…

"Look at me Kaoru, I look like big a goof-ball" Kenshin confessed…

"No--I find you look cute. But what happen to the stuffing in your stomach?" she asked…

"I was looking too fat…" he blandly spoke.

Kaoru slapped her face, "well that's kinna of the point---fat stomach--and deep laugh--gives you the passport of the one and only you know" she informed

"Shucks--I'm so amused" he bluntly spoke…

"Well no use changing it…" she pulled him by the hand…

They both walked down the steps with Kenshin asking many irrelevant questions, "so are we gonna have a Christmas kiss?" he asked evilly…

"That can wait…" she blushed…

"Oh so we are gonna have it?--oh--I can't wait" he chirped like a little girl…

"Come on bishouhen…" they walked to the drawing room…

"What am I suppose to do now?" asked Kenshin who stood next to the Christmas tree…

"Well--you could ring your bells" she pointed to the bells on the chair.

"Sorry--didn't see them--since it's DARK and all" he teased and with that he blandly ran the bell…

"Ring harder Kenshin" she encourage…

"How hard woman?" he asked…

"Hard" she inclined…

Kenshin did as he was told…

"SANTA---SANTA IS THAT YOU?" screamed a toddler…

"He's coming…" Kaoru hugged her hands knowing her son would be delighted to see Santa Claus. They heard no foot prints…

"Um…he's not coming" five minutes went…

"Oh---well at least he's got common sense" Kenshin paused, seeing both Santa and his woman standing under a mistletoe…

Kenshin pulled Kaoru's face to him, "huh?" she wondered…

He pointed up with an evil grin plastered on his smooth features…

Kaoru averted her eyes seeing the mistletoe…

"Now?" she worriedly asked…

"I don't make the rules babes, I just follow…" he pulled her close, and slowly and romantically, their lips touched. Their love flowing into that one kiss which still wasn't over…

Kenshin deepened the kiss crushing his lips to his wife's. Kaoru pulled Kenshin closer enjoying his lips against hers.

Kenji heard the noises down below. Flushing the toilet he was once using he carefully tiptoed and walked down the steps he washed his hands. Curious and innocent eyes kept peering into the darkness. Finally reaching the living-room, he saw the most shocking and confusing thing. There beside the arch of the door, was Santa Claus kissing his mother. Kenji scratched his head and wondered what the heck was going on. 'Ewww---it's like he's sucking her mouth out---yuck!!' groused out Kenji. Soon it hit Kenji, Santa was kinna thin…not fat--AT ALL.

He also did realize his mother was in trouble…she was kissing the wrong man…

"Stop kissing her you punk" spoke loudly Kenji.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru jumped and backed off.

"You're kissing my mommy and I'm gonna tell my daddy…wouldn't Mrs. Claus be angry at you---you snake?" shouted Kenji…

Kenshin was now about to correct his son, when Kaoru shook her head…

"Um…well you see Santa likes young girls" Kenshin jumped his brows evilly.

Kaoru slapped her face… 'where have I gone wrong?'

"Well my mommy is married and my dad will kick your ass" Kenji swore.

"Himura Kenji, where did you hear such a foul word?" asked Kaoru in shock…

"Uncle Sano said girls have a lot ass" Kenji spoke innocently…

'Sano---will die---slowly---'

"Well that wasn't a nice word, Santa won't like you again…" Kenshin spoke…

"Who cares, when my daddy hears about you, you won't be able to ride on our roof anymore…my daddy will beat you up and throw you in a rubbish bin" huffed Kenji…

"Santa maybe you should go" Kaoru opened the door and pushed Kenshin out…

'Great when her plan backfires she pushes me out--how I love that woman' thought Kenshin freezing in the snow. A few minutes passed and he climbed up the ladder which was left to the side of his room. He walked into the room and shivered. Peeling off the clothes he could hear Kenji's argument with his mother for kissing Santa, Kenshin snickered evilly, 'yes Kaoru he is great' laughed Kenshin.

"I'm going up right now and tell daddy" spoke Kenji who began running up the steps. Kenshin hurriedly placed on his clothes and flung the Santa clothes in his cupboard.

He jumped in the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"DADDY" squealed a voice.

Kenshin cringed and got up slowly, "(yawns) what's the matter lil man?" asked Kenshin…

"Santa was kissing mommy…" spilled Kenji…

"Is that true koishii?" asked Kenshin who lifted his son…

Kaoru nodded.

"Well Santa's going to pay…I guess I will have to beat him up and throw him in a rubbish bin. But he first daddy has to chastise mommy for getting out of bed" and with that Kenshin pinched her making her scream. Kenji didn't understand them permanently, question marks always floated around his head when they did such things ???

"Well Kenji lets see what Santa left you" Kaoru spoke and with that they all went below…

"Oh cool---I got a water-gun…and look I got the hot wheels snake set" Kenji chirped. Kenshin and Kaoru hugged one another looking at their son.

"I have something for you Mrs. Himura" Kenshin whispered…

"Oh--well let me see" she was excited just like a little girl…

Kenshin handed her a velvet box, she opened it and saw a beautiful chain with blue and yellow diamonds. Kaoru gasped, tears in her eyes…

"Oh--my gosh Kenshin" she whispered breathless…

"Merry Christmas baby…" and with that she hugged him…

In minutes time he placed the chain around her neck… "you look like an angel…" he whispered romantically…

Kaoru giggled evilly to herself, Kenshin quirked a brow in curiosity… "tell me if I am an angel when I show you your surprise" and with that she hurried Kenji to bed. She pulled Kenshin by his hand who was just dying to know what she was hiding. She pushed him on the bed making him completely curious…

She locked the door and went to her bathroom, "gemme five minutes" she spoke and with that she placed on her robe. Kenshin idly played with the sheet and then soon averted his attention to her when she entered.

"Well---what's my Christmas present baby?" he asked leaning back on the bed, looking at her blandly…

She smiled. Opening the robe, she revealed herself to a red and white outfit. Fluffy red and lacy white clad the woman in the skimpy material.

"Merry Christmas Kenshin" she spoke…

Kenshin pulled her to him. Taking up the pillow he flung it at the light-switch. They two were lost into the next love and that was the best Christmas night the Himura's could ever have…and with that all slept tight, warm and cosy…

In hours time Kenshin held his wife to him, "Kaoru" he snuggled into her…

"Hmm" she asked…

"I left you with another present" he confessed…

"Oh? Where is it?" she asked…

"Inside of you, in the next nine months we will see him or her…Merry Christmas koishii" he teased…

"I could hardly wait for Battousai the 3rd…" she grinned…

Icicles melted from their roof tops, and the world seem perfect and bounded by peace and wonder. In that to such a perfect tale--there can't be…anymore…ne?

**This fanfiction has no sexual material. It has no explicit details of anything coarse of the matter. Please be kind when being a critic.**

--

--

--

An: 1 shot fanfiction contributed to the best couple Battousai and Kaoru. Sorry I am late with this fic. I am darely sorry--but expect such things from me. I'm a latee 4 days passed--wow. The idea came from a song I dunno the name of it but it goes 'I saw momma kissing santa claus…'…spunky to me.

Well hoped you liked it…

Please review…


End file.
